I am Stronger
I am Stronger was a track released by Unkle Adams in 2013 as a part of the SaskTel "I am Stronger" movement. Lyrics {Verse 1}: Apparently you parents really need to listen in Maybe you should give your kid a little discipline Instead of lettin’ him act so inconsiderate You say you’re not the problem the school system is Well picture this ya as sick as it is There’s a whole lot of kids who do not wanna’ live Searchin‘ up and down the halls for a Ritalin fix Not knowin’ how upset the Vice Principal gets When he gets another call from another troubled mom Cryin’ on the phone sayin’ that her son sobs Askin’ himself what he did to deserve this Just because he looks a little different on the surface Maybe it’s the way he acts or the crazy fact That his dad passed away last May from a heart attack He already feels alone and confused And to top it off he goes to school and gets abused {Chorus}: '' ''I am smarter I am stronger! I will take it no longer! I have feelings I’m a person! I will live life with purpose! x2 {Verse 2}: There was a girl who wore a lot of make up Every weekend her parents used to break up Strange people comin’ through the house that would take stuff She felt ashamed every day from the waist up She covered up with cover up to try and hide And sat alone every single day at lunch time Then came the rumors whispers and gossip She was too bothered to focus on topics Grades stared droppin‘ runnin’ out of options Kids said she was better off in a coffin She started to believe thoughts evil as these Strugglin’ for a reason to breathe One night someone put a picture on Facebook Of a cow it said this is how Shay looks She read it with a tear streamin’ down her cheek Then she went to sleep permanently she drank bleach '' '' {Chorus} {Verse 3}: I hope you take the words that I wrote in this song And use them as the strength that you hold in your palm When you see a fellow class mate treated in a bad way Stand up for em’ and support em’ like a back brace No sad face opposite emoticon I know it’s tough but you gota’ keep holdin’ on You feel like you wanna’ burst like a soda pop He wasn’t raised right he doesn’t know to stop Part of growin’ up is treatin’ folks with respect It’s not a talent to speak with a vial dialect I’m not sayin’ I’m perfect there’s things I regret But I can do good with all the time I have left I speak the truth and I believe in you If you’re not willin’ to change get up and leave the room I gave you a chance take your evil demons too But as you walk away this is what we say to you… {Chorus} Unkle Adams vs. Regina Public Schools Controversy The following is based upon Adams' side of the story, which was taken from this Change.org posting created by Adams himself. "Regina Public Schools" refers to Regina's Board of Education. In late 2013, Adams sent Regina Public Schools information regarding his Anti-Bullying Initiatives in Saskatchewan. He claims to have sent this due to many schools in Regina being denied booking Adams for presentations by Regina Public Schools. After one month of no response, Adams contacted Regina Public Schools by phone, and after several attempted calls, learned that they had lost his information over the holidays. He claims to have been judged simply for saying "This is a movement" and "be a soldier in the war against bullying" at a Youth Summit in Regina. Upon pleading his case and intricately detailing the outline of his presentation, he was asked to perform for them at their headquarters on February 25, 2014. After having performed it, several concerns were raised to him: * The Saskatchewan Red Cross (Members of the council) disagreed with Adams that one instance of harassing behaviour isn't enough to constitute bullying. * Regina Public Schools disagreed with his usage of the term Anti-Bullying, and wanted him to use Bullying Prevention instead. * A member expressed distaste at Adams' explicit usage of real-world examples of suicide during his presentation. * Members expressed distaste of the line "she went to sleep permanently, she drank bleach" ''in the song. * A member didn't like Adams' slide regarding the consequences of being a bully, stating that it was too harsh. * The council recommended Adams take a Red-Cross-directed bullying prevention course, to which Adams '''denied'. Adams finishes his Change.org posting with the following statement: "My presentation is accepted with open arms across the province of Saskatchewan and I have NEVER had an issue with a school division until now. My strategy is to give these kids the “meat and potatoes” in a way they will really absorb and put to use. Kids get bored when you over saturate them with statistics. Regina Public Schools agreed with the fact that I can reach kids in a way that they can't. When kids go home from school and go on the internet, they are not typing "Red Cross" or "Regina Public Schools" into Google and YouTube. They are typing in “Unkle Adams”. They want me to change some of the things I say to become things that they want me to say. Anyone who knows me already knows the answer. NO, I will not change who I am or what I want to say to please anyone, especially not to please a small group of people when I am accepted for who I am by thousands.What is the point of nitpicking these small details to death? Their mission should be the same as mine: to lower teen suicide statistics and overall reduce bullying. Kids are singing my song in COUNTRIES AROUND THE WORLD yet I cannot find support from the school division in my own home city. I am deeply saddened that the public schools in Regina will not be able to see my presentation. Remember to just be you, be yourself and never change to please someone else. I will carry on my mission everywhere I am welcome and keep pushing the STRONGER message!" Currently, the SaskTel "I Am Stronger" movement in Saskatchewan has removed all instances of Adams' name from their website and promotional material, and it is insinuated that they cut ties with Adams sometime during or after this event. Category:Singles